An Innocent Victim
by Friendsfan
Summary: Peyton finds out something bad has been happening to Brooke. BrookePeyton friendship, other characters to be added next chapter. Read and review!rnrnCh.2 and 3 added !
1. Default Chapter

Always There 

"Felix, stop!" Brooke begged, fearing him again. Who knew that he could be so conieving, such a good liar? He promised she wouldn't get hurt, but literally he was beating her. The blow came on her cheek, as she covered it up, horrified. It hurt so bad. "_Why would I ever think of trusting another guy again?" _she thought to herself. She should have known. Why say something stupid that he would disagree to?

Another punch landed her on the floor, and she was too weak to give up. Felix gave her a stare, than walked out of the room. He never had time for her.

Brooke's eyes filled with tears as she pulled herself onto her bed. It was getting worse. At first it had been teasing, than had progressed to shoving, and finally punching. She wanted to tell Peyton, but was afraid of the consequences. Peyton knew that something was wrong though, and had tried to talk to her. It wouldn't be long till she found out.

The next morning, the swelling had gotten bigger. Brooke cursed to herself. She was supposed to go shopping with Peyton and Haley today, and Peyton was going to come over before and hang out. How was she supposed to hide this?

The door opened to her room. Peyton looked around, and was surprised at how empty Brooke's room was. She had gone through a hard few months, with her parents debt and all. Peyton looked at Brooke, and her mouth opened in surprise.

"Oh my God," she whispered, as she hurried to Brooke. "What happened?"

Brooke tried to laugh it off. "Yesterday in cheer I fell," she said, blantely lying.

Peyton shook her head worridly. "That's bullshit and you know it. You've been getting hurt so much lately, Brooke. What's happening?"

Brooke bit her lip, and tears welled up in her eyes. Peyton took her hand, and looked at her with concern.

"It's Felix.. lately he's been hitting me, and..and I don't even know what I've been doing wrong. Everything I do is wrong, he makes me feel so worthless." She took a few breaths, leaning her head onto Peyton's lap. Peyton stroked Brooke's hair. _"I should have known,"_ she thought to herself. All those times Brooke had come to school with injuries,and always making excuses for them. "_I should have known.." _Peyton

"How did it start?" Peyton asked, trying hard not to cry. She felt like bursting into tears, but Brooke needed someone strong righ now. Brooke answered slowly,

"It started off with him teasing me, calling me chubby and stuff. Then I couldn't say or do anything right. Remember that one night he "cancelled" his date with me? It was actually me being too scared to be with him alone, and than I got yelled at by him. About two months ago, he started to hit me. I wanted to tell you so much, and Lucas was starting to suspect something, too. Peyt, what are we gonna do? I'm so scared."

Peyton was scared also. She was holding a crying Brooke in her arms. How could anyone do this to her best friend? One of the sweetest people in the world. Someone who loved so unconditionally.

"We'll find a way, Brooke. I promise." She hesitated. " Listen, I'm gonna go call Hales and tell her we'll go some other time, okay? We can just hang out here today, and you can crash here tonight,too."

Brooke paled. "Don't tell anyone yet, okay? I'll tell Tutor Wife soon, but I'm not ready for anyone else. It's too risky if anyone else found out.

Peyton nodded, as she walked out of the room. She leaned her head on the wall outside of her bedroom, eyes closed. This couldn't be happening. Peyton looked up at the ceiling.

_"God, Mom..? If anyone's listning, please let Brooke be safe. Please, no-one can lose her. I know I don't pray much, but this is really important."_

Peyton opened her eyes as tears ran freely down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe them off.

_"What am I supposed to do?"_


	2. It Hurts To Know

An Innocent Victim: Ch.2

Haley hung up the phone, confused. It wasn't like Peyton to bail, but her "stuff she needed to handle" did sound important, and Peyton did seem upset. She wondered what was going on.

Nathan walked out of the bathroom, after having a shower. "So,are you going shopping with Peyton and Brooke today?"

Haley shook her head. "No, something came up."

Nathan smiled. "Great, now I have you all to myself today." He hugged her.

Haley sighed a bit. "Yeah, that's great." Her voice had an uncertainty to it, though.

Hours had passed since Brooke had told Peyton the news. They both lay on Peyton's bed, and neither of them had talked much, just took comfort in eachother. Every time the phone had rung though, they both jumped.

Peyton spoke. "So, what are you going to do?"

Brooke laid her head on Peyton's shoulder. "Nothing?" she said.

"I don't know, there's nothing really I can do. I'm afraid if I break up with him, he'll do something worse to me."

Peyton hesistated before asking Brooke a question. "How many times has he hit you?" She was afraid of the answer. Brooke pulled her shirt up to reveal her stomach, and Peyton gasped. There were at least twenty bruises, in different stages and colors.

"God, Brooke. You have to tell someone other than me. You have to break up with him.. I mean, you can't let yourself get hurt again." Peyton said softly. This wasn't fair. It wasn't supposed to happen to Brooke.

"Who am I going to tell?" Brooke was getting upset. "Who do we know well enough that could actually do something?"

Peyton thought for a bit. "Karen?"

Brooke thought about it tooh. "I don't know. Maybe." She shrugged. "Let's figure it out tomorrow, okay?"

Peyton nodded, and threw Brooke some pj's. They both crawled in bed, and Peyton turned off the light. Both girls were silent for a few minutes, until Brooke said, "Thanks Peyton, for everything. I wouldn't know what I would do if you weren't here."

"I'm always here for you," replied Peyton as she hugged Brooke to her. "You know that. 'Night Brooke."

" 'Night Peyton."

Brooke entered the coffeehouse the next morning. She was literally shaking. Brooke wasn't the kind of person who would accept help that easily, but desperate measures cost for desperate needs. Brooke recoiled. Instead of Karen behind the counter, it was Lucas. She sighed. They were friends now, but each were being careful with one another. Lucas was being especially careful not to hurt Brooke again.

"Hey Brooke," he said as he handed her a cup of coffee.

Brooke accepted it, as she said teasingly, "You're working here now?"

"Helping Mom out today- she's out with Andy today." Lucas replied.

Brooke opened her mouth, and then closed it again. Lucas looked at her oddly.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing you need to know about," she replied, keeping her guard up.

Brooke looked upset. "Come on Brooke. Tell me. We're friends now, you know you can tell me anything."

He was gazing at her arm. A large bruise was starting to form there. Lucas came around the table, and pulled her by the hand to the back.

"How did this happen?" he demanded. "Who hurt you?"

Brooke hesistated. "It was Felix," she admitted. "He's been doing this for awhile."

Lucas closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Brooke asked, confused.

"I should have known. I should have done something."Lucas said.

Brooke shook her head slightly. "It's not your fault. No-one knew. Not even Peyton, I just told her last night."

"Does anyone else know?" Lucas asked.

"Haley is going to, soon. I was thinking of maybe telling Karen too, I'm not sure though. Anyways, Luke, I've gotta go, Peyton and I are going to go tell Haley."

Lucas hugged her closely to him. He wanted to be with her so badly, but he knew how important Brooke and Peyton were to eachother, especially at a time like this. After it was all over he would go for it, but right now friendship was more important.

(NEXT! – Haley finds out)


	3. Ch3

Ch.3

Lucas had to tell someone, and without further hesitation, called Haley.

"Hales? Can you come to the Café? We need to talk."

Haley hurried into the Café. Lucas was sitting at one of the tables. The Café was empty aside of a couple having a cup of coffee. She sat across from him. "What's up, Luke?"

He faltered. "It's Brooke. Felix has been abusing her. She says it's been happening for awhile."

Uncharacteristically, Haley swore. "So that's why she's been acting so timid lately? And why she's been getting so 'clumsy'? It makes sense now."

Lucas nodded. "It sucks, I wish there was something I could do, but I can't think of anything."

"Did she tell you herself?" Haley asked. Lucas nodded. "It took awhile, but yeah, she did."

"Is she ok?" Haley asked, concerned.

Lucas shrugged. "She seems to be pretty shaken up, but she's got Peyton. They've been through so much together, haven't they?"

Haley nodded. "I'm going to go see her."

"Hales, I wasn't even supposed to tell you." Lucas protested.

"I don't care, Lucas. She's my friend and she needs me too. I'm not just going to stand here and do nothing. I wont tell her that you told me, but I'm going to go see her."

Lucas nodded. "Okay."

Haley turned back to face him before leaving.

"Luke, are you okay? I know how much Brooke means to you."

"I'll be fine," he managed a small smile. "Thanks."

Haley gave him a hug, and he hugged her back. "I'll talk to you later."

Haley knocked at Peyton's door. Peyton and Brooke looked at each other. There was only one person who ever knocked at Peyton's house.

"Who do you suppose that is?" Peyton said wryly.

Brooke gave a small smile as Peyton went to answer the door.

"_How did Haley find out?"_ Brooke wondered.

Haley gave Peyton a hug. "You ok?" she asked.

Peyton shook her head and gave a shrug. "I've been better," she admitted.

Haley nodded, as Peyton tilted her head upstairs. They both went up.

Brooke was sitting on Peyton's bed when Haley opened the door, followed by Peyton.

Haley looked sad, as Brooke opened up her arms. Haley went into them, as the two girls hugged. Peyton smiled. She loved seeing how the two had become friends. Each of them were so different, but their differences didn't matter at all.

"I'm so sorry Brooke." Haley whispered. "I should have known Felix would do something like this."

"No, stop." Brooke shook her head. "No-one knew. He was good at covering up his tracks."

Haley nodded. "Ok," she said.

Brooke was confused. "How did you find out?"

Haley was silent, and Brooke looked at Peyton.

"Lucas," they both said in unison.

Brooke marched into the coffeehouse. Lucas tried to hide from her by covering his face up with a menu. She snatched it away from him.

"Why did you tell her? _I_ was going to tell her." She asked.

"I needed someone to talk to," he replied defensivly. "She's my best friend, Brooke. I just needed to talk to her. I'm really sorry, Brooke." He looked so remorseful that Brooke sighed.

"Yeah, whatever." She replied. "No big thing, I guess."

"Friends?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded. "Friends," she replied, as she smiled at him.


End file.
